badgirlsclubfandomcom-20200215-history
Natalie Nunn
Natalie Nunn (also known as''' The Socialite') is an original bad girl from season 4 of the Bad Girls Club. Natalie was removed from the show in episode 11 after an altercation with Kendra, Amber, and Lexie. After BGC4, Natalie made an appearance on episode 10 of BGC5. Then, Natalie appeared on Tanisha Gets Married show with Tanisha Thomas and Amber Meade. Next, Natalie became one of the contestants of season 2 of Love Games: Bad Girls Need Love Too. Natalie finished in second place. After Love Games, Natalie became another contestant on season 1 of Bad Girls All-Star Battle, placing fifth. Finally, Natalie appeared on the special Twinstant Replay. Pior to All-Star Battle, Natalie got married. Along with Camilla from season 8, Natalie presented the Makin' It to the Mansion specials, which talks about the new bad girls. Natalie then came on Bad Girls Club Redemption, but was removed from the house when she and Rocky got in a fight. '' Personality Natalie Nunn made a name for herself in Season 4 with her “I run LA!” Who knows if she was hanging out with celebrities at clubs, or fresh out of USC, but she ended up in the bad girls house only to quit the show before being dismissed. Now, as an international almost superstar, she’s not in the competition for the money— she is in it to show these girls who’s the boss. Entering the house with the baddest of the bad, she is not about to allow any of these ‘Bad Girls’ to run all over her or try to dominate her game. Season 4 *Natalie is removed from the show in episode 11. Season 5 (appearance) Tanisha Gets Married Love Games: Bad Girls Need Love Too (Season Two) *Natalie was eliminated in episode 8. Love Games: (season 3) (appearance) Bad Girls Club: Season 10 Casting Special All-Star Battle (season 1) *Natalie was eliminated in episode 7. Bad Girls Club: Season 11 Casting Special Twinstant Replay Special Fights Quotes "'You good, you good , you good'" "'All yall hoes better shut the fuck up, and BOW DOWN to the motherfucking Queen"' '"How am I a whore? I don't have kids, at least I got paid. If I'm gone be a hoe, at least I'm a be a paid hoe bitch"' '"Before you call me a cheap hoe, worry about your daughter, cause your the one whose having kids and don't know who the Dad is, who's the hoe now?"' '"My coochie is all shaved, wanna see it?' '"I'm International bitch"' '"Your on my money" ' '"I Run LA"' '"Tell me why these girls are mad....like they're mad?"' '"The Bad Girls Club has turned into the Angry Girls Club"' '"RIGHT NOW"' '"You wanna come out in some chucks? You aint even from L.A. hoe"' '"Have a seat , in the corner"''' Notes *Natalie, along with Camilla, hosts casting specials for Bad Girls Club. *Natalie placed 5th overall in Bad Girls Club: All Star Battle Trivia Gallery Natalie nunn 7 p1snm.jpg Natalie 1A.jpg Natalie 1B.jpg nup_164050_0018.jpg 586103ea987d11e19dc71231380fe523_7.jpg NATALIE-NUNN_3.jpg natalie-nunn-jacob-payne-wedding-3.jpg Appearances ' Category:Bad Girl Category:Season 4 Cast Member Category:Original Category:Removed Category:All Stars Category:BGASB1 Category:Love Games (season 2) Cast Member Category:Season 13 Cast Member Category:Capricorn Category:1st To Leave The House Category:2nd To Leave The House